Crash landing
by Jendang
Summary: Jack is dropped off on Earth, only to be stumbled upon by Fox Mulder.


Fox Mulder was driving down a dirt road in the middle of no where, when he saw the lights. The lights that had no right being where they were. Floating over a feild like that...it made no sense. It was literally his job to stop and see what they were, it was also his vacation. He pulled over at the side of the road and grabbed his bag of sunflower seeds off the seat. He got out of the car and stood next to it for a long minute looking at the lights. It would only take a few minutes to get there, if he ran. So he shut his car door and hit the lock, stuffing his seeds in the pocket of his windbreaker as he went to scale the fence. When he got to the top of the fence and was stradelling it he could see that whatever was hovering there had apparently dropped something. He had the sinking suspicion his vacation just got a whole lot more interesting.  
He broke off running across the field as soon as he hit the ground, running toward that lump on the ground. Running to see what it was. Running to make sure that if it was alive it was okay. As he got closer he realized it was a man. But something about that didn't ring true. His clothing was odd, it didn't shine the way normal clothing did. The leather of his vest was slightly too shiny. It looked almost wet. As he ran up to the man, the man slowly sat up. "Bastards." The man on the ground grumbled as he unfolded himself. "My god, are you allright?" Fox asked, kneeling next to the man.  
"I'mma hurt tomorrow, but I've been thru worse." The man on the ground looked up at Fox, who was stunned by the vivid green of his eyes against the black and blue of the skin surrounding them. "Are you sure about that, looks like you just got dropped on your face." Mulder held out a hand to help the man up, and he took it, with as much of a smile as he could muster. "Thanks, I wish you hadn't seen that, both for my ego and for the torrential rain of questions that will probably come from what you just saw." the man did a swirling motion with his hand up toward the sky.  
"I have a lot of questions, yes. But you may have been dropped off in front of one of the only people on Earth who wouldn't think they were losing their mind after seeing that. Names Fox Mulder. I work with cases involving what is outside of the 'normal idea' of society." Mulder waived his hand as closely as he could to the way this man had just done at the sky. "This, is actually more like work bothering me on my day off then anything else. Where were you taken from?" Mulder gave his most sincere look at the man in front of him. "Wow. That is a loaded question. I really can't begin that story in the middle like your asking me too. Lets just say, the time I come from, is probably so far down your bloodline that you could never be traced back to. And my name is Jack Harkness." Jack rubbed his forehead and winced when his finger slipped and hit a bruise.  
"You need a doctor." Mulder looked at him closely. "You really have no idea. But this is nothing that won't heal over night. My generation is built a bit more sturdy then yours. Where are we, 20th century, and by your accent I'd say we're in the USA." "Yes. Middle America to be specific. Why did your friends drop you off here?" Mulder reached into his pocket and pulled out a handfull of the seeds he'd stuffed there earlier. "Honestly?" Jack shot Mulder a 'don't ask don't tell', type of look. "Yes." Mulder offered his palm full of seeds to Jack, who studied them for a minute and decided against them.  
"I was trying to seduce the first mate, and the captain walked in. We'd had a misunderstanding the night before, and well..." Jack gave a shrug and smiled.  
"A misunderstanding?" Mulder raised an eyebrow.  
"Something about mating rituals being lifelong in their culture. I tried explaining cultural diversity, but somehow that didn't work to well." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a half glance at Mulder. "I take it you've never heard the term don't shit where you eat?" Mulder asked as they walked toward the road. "I was only eating there to get from point A to B. And I'm technically almost there. I'm only a few years early." Jack was studing his surroundings.  
"What time were you trying to get to?" Mulder asked.  
"2004ish. I need to talk to someone whose first arrival I know of specifically, was then. I'm sure he's been around all the time, but thats the only one I have pinned down. And he and I definitly need to talk." There was something in Jacks tone that was mildly disconcerting to Mulder. "Another disgruntled lover?" Mulder asked.  
"More like the one that got away." All the energy in Jacks voice had fallen away in that statement. And Mulder wanted nothing more then to fix it. To stop the pain this man was feeling. They walked up to the edge of the road where Mulders car was parked. "Where do you intend on taking me?" Jack asked, looking up across the car.  
"To my hotel to get you a place to stay. Can't have anyone else catching my scoop here." Mulder gave a wild grin. "Really now, I'm a scoop?" Jack asked with a grin.  
"Certainly are. I won't force you into any goofy tests or anything, so don't worry. You've just made me feel that my whole life hasn't been spent chasing my shadow." Mulder slid into the drivers seat and hit the unlock for Jacks door. "Aleins are your lifes work?" Jack cocked his head at Mulder while he was adjusting his seat belt. "Finding them is. You don't count technically though, because your human." Mulder turned on the car, and Jack gave a shrug. "At least physically. Your human right?" Mulder looked a bit confused for a moment.  
"Depending on who you speak to, I might be too human for my own good." Jack shrugged.  
"Your sure, because if you were alien, you might not want to tell me." "If I were a liar, I wouldn't have told you why I got kicked off that ship. How many people do you know that relish the idea of their first impression making them look like an interstellar slut?" Jack laughed as he said it, half hoping to calm this mans fears, half hoping to make himself seem more human to him.  
"Right then, just want to let you know. The place I'm staying at isn't exactly a 4 star hotel. Its more like a roach motel. But the beds are decent and the prices are good. Wait...you don't have any money do you. At least from here?" Mulder asked.  
"That is very very accurate. Nothing. With the exception of a credit card from an old job that will have people here to take it, and me, back in hours. If I were to use that, I'd be dooming myself"  
"Right then, looks like you'll have to be rooming with me. I've got a double twin room, so don't worry about anything. The only thing is, I want honest answers to all the questions I ask. And I've got a ton more waiting in the wings." Mulder said, rolling down the window, and throwing the shell from the seed he'd just eaten out of it. Mulder felt this man had so much to tell him, and he needed to know it all. The fact of everything that had just happened seemed to finally be setting in. This man had been dropped, litterally by aleins, in a feild in the middle of no where. And because he was sleeping with the staff to boot. Oh, yes, this vacation had definitly gotten much more interesting.

Jack stared out the window, and watched the hotel come closer. It was definitly not a 4 star resort, that much was true. It looked like a place he'd stayed at once before, and it wasn't nice. The only thing he could think about was the fact that he had a bed in his near future. A bed he sorely needed a few hours in. He had the suspicion it would be a while before he got into it though, since this man seemed intent on asking every question under the sun. This night was going to be a long one.  
"Allright, this is it." Mulder stopped the car and turned it off. "Don't let the outside fool you, the inside really isn't all that bad. Though when I checked in I heard someone complaining about their toilet busting, so who knows. The little troll of a man that runs the front desk is quite colorful to talk to though, so if you get bored, feel free to go chat." "Something tells me he won't take to my type of charm quite the way you did, so I think I'll pass on that one. Do you have anything to eat, I'm starved." Jack asked as they walked up the stairs to the second floor. "Nope, but I can have something delivered if you'd like. What do you feel like eating?" Mulder asked while fighting with the lock on the room door. "This might sound odd, but I really want fish and chips. Its been a while, I think thats what I want." Jack nodded and sat down in the chair near the door to their room. "Right then," Mulder pulled out a phone book from the bottom drawer of the bedside table. "where the hell can I get fish and chips delivered from. And what do I want for dinner?" Jack wondered if this man realized he was talking to himself, or that Jacks eyes were following his every move. He was a nice looking man, but he wore the fact that he worked for the government like a neon sign over his head. The stiff way of walking, the way he analyzed everything he looked at, and this was all while he was on vacation. This could be a problem, if this man decided to tell anyone. But that would be dealt with when the time came, for now it was his hospitality and his bed he needed. He watched Mulder calling around from place to place, before finally finding someone who sold fish and chips and delivered. He was pacing now on the other side of the room, and Jack was watching the way his white t-shirt hung of him change with his movements. All of a sudden Jack snapped out of his daze to see Mulder smiling at him. "Food will be here in 20 minutes. That was quite a bit of work. Now I think you should start telling me everything, about that ship, about the creatures on it. Everything."

Mulder was listening like a schoolchild as he ate. To the tale this stranger had to tell. Of working for a government agency himself, called the Time Agency. Of two whole years being stripped from his life. Of being a con man, and trying to get back at the universe by taking his share of things, in his own way. He liked this man. The way he sat there eating his french fries, acting like all of this was so common, and out right laughing a few times at Mulders reactions to things he'd said. "So that brings us to the Doctor. Which is the one topic I won't discuss. Not out of secrecy, on my part though. Because he's a time traveller as well, and if I were to say anything particular, I might fuck things up all to hell. I really can't discuss him. And I'm sorry for that." Jack sucked hard on the straw of his drink before stuffing another french fry into his mouth. "That the person your trying to get to?" Mulder asked. "Yes. Thats the one who got away." Jack seemed lost in his cup for a moment before looking up. "But like I said. Totally off the map of what you can ask me about. I'll tell you anything else, as long as it doesn't lead back to him." "Right then. So your gay?" Mulder asked.  
"In the 51st century there is no such thing. We've travelled the universe. We've seen things that you don't even have a reference point for. I've gone well beyond gay. I've been with more other species then I have humans. Though, for the record, quite a few of them were very humanoid looking. But a few of them, they were different, very different." Jack was drawing designs in the ketchup on the lid of his food container with a french fry. "Really. Well, I guess gay rights won't be an issue for much longer then." Mulder seemed to be thinking.  
"It will be a few more generations before people realize that their are other speices in the galaxy to be with, and that being with someone of the same sex shouldn't matter. As much as I hate to admit it, humankind can be a little slow on getting stuff like that." Jack streached as he said it, and he could see Mulders eyes linger at the spot where his shirt rode up with the streach. "So, what your telling me is that my first impression was right?" Mulder asked.  
"Whats that?" Jack was surveying the bruise on his arm, which had allready faded signifigantly since he'd been dropped off. "Your an interstellar slut?" Mulder laughed, for the first time unguardedly, at his own joke. "And I'm good at every last thing that I do." Jack leaned towards Mulder almost unconciously. "Whats the wildest creature you've been with?" Mulder asked, sounding genuinly curious.  
"Think a normal human, with tentacles instead of arms and legs. It doesn't sound that extreme, but you have no idea how much the human limb lacks in flexibility until you find someone who isn't limited like that." Jack smiled, almost nostalgically. "Interesting. What was the most amazing moment in the life of a man from the future?" Mulder asked. "Walking into a ship that was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. And feeling welcome, and at home." Jacks eyes glazed a bit as he said it, and Mulder realized he'd struck a nerve.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just feel like I need to know everything, everything that has happened in your life, its giving me faith in what I beleive." Mulder touched Jacks hand.  
"Trust me, there aren't many things that you could ask me that wouldn't upset me in one way or another. I'm generally a very happy man, but I well, I've been to hell and back. Its not something I'm able to avoid thinking about for very long." Jack picked up his food container and studied it. "Only a few more years before they outlaw styrofoam. That shit is literally leathal." He tossed it into the garbage next to the table they were eating at. "And just so you know, there are at least two years of my life I can't tell you about, since I don't even know what the hell happened." Jack ran a hand thru his hair and scratched his head roughly. "I meant with the exception of that. Do you need to shower? I've got extra clothes, we look like we wear about the same size pants, I've got some pajama pants for you to change into if you like." Mulder raised an eyebrow.  
"If I wanted to get into your pants, I'd ask. But if your loaning them, I'll borrow. " Jacks eyes flashed at Mulder, who laughed, and got up and went over to his suitcase and pulled out some green checkered pants. "There ya go. Theres soap and shampoo in the shower, I took extra from the cleaning ladies cart. Figured I might not see her that much while I was here, and didn't want to make her have to take a special trip here." Mulder gave off his most innocent look. "Such a good liar, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were a Time Agent." Jack laughed and peeled his shirt of and threw it next to the dresser. "I'mma put my shit there, in case you didn't notice." "Fine with me, this isn't exactly the tidiest place in the world, you can hang'em from the ceiling fan for all that I care." Mulder laughed and kicked off his shoes. "No, thats your underwear, and that happens much later." Jack shot over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom.

Mulder sat on his bed staring at the t.v. and not hearing anything that was being said on it. The last comment Jack had made before getting in the shower had struck something inside him, and he was trying to figure out why. He was absentmindedly flipping thru the channels and thinking when Jack came out of the bathroom. Mulders head snapped toward Jack, who looked surprised at the look on Mulders face. "Why did you say that before you went into the bathroom." Mulder stared at him, like he was interrogating him.  
"I was only half serious, I wasn't trying to force anything. Whats the problem?" Jack asked, suddenly looking defensive.  
"The problem is, I'm not from your time, and the idea of that is a little jarring to me. The way you said that was just so, damn outlandish." "Did I strike a nerve or something? What the hell, I saw the way you looked at me when I streached earlier, and the way your looking at me now. The idea that being openly sexual with someone regardless of their sex just confuses the fuck out of you doesn't it. The idea that straight isn't the norm in the future." Jacks voice took on an aggressive edge, and he didn't quite know why. "Listen, I just don't want you thinking that because we're staying here tonight together, that you get to get into my pants. Well, other than the fact that you allready are." Mulder stared at Jack evenly. "I can. Well I could. But regardless what I said earleir was a joke, and besides, it would take me years to defrost you, and ironically enough, time isn't something I have a whole lot of right now." Jack walked toward the bed Mulder wasn't sitting on, but didn't sit down.  
"Listen, you've known me for hours, so I don't think you get to judge me." Mulder stood up and stared into Jacks eyes.  
"That goes the same for me. You don't get to make commentary on my life, or on my ways. I said what I said because thats the way I am." Jack stared back.  
"I didn't mean to get so weird about it. God." Mulder just shook his head at himself. "I think I know why you got so upset about it. Because your intrigued. And you don't know how to handle it. You know you find me attractive, and don't deny it, cuz I know it too. This is probably the first time since you were 13 years old that you've questioned your sexuality. And here I am, telling you that there isn't anything to question, that sexuality just is. What your actually questioning is the morals of your time." Jack took a step foreward. Mulder looked at him. Jack reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. "Please don't confuse me anymore then I allready am." Mulder tried to pull away, but Jack kept a firm grip. "We're strangers, we've never met before, and I doubt we'll know each other for long. What harm would this do. And don't worry about anything contagious, I'm immunized." Mulder backed up a half a step and went to walk past Jack.  
"Stop this." There was a firmness in your voice that Jack chose to totally ignore and reached an arm across Mulder to stop him from going any further. "I'll stop, and totally drop the subject, if you convince me that your not interested." "Wow, no doesn't mean no with you does it?" Mulder snapped his head to look at Jack. "Convince me. I see that look in your eyes, quit pretending. Or tell me in words that you don't want it. My feelings won't be hurt any way." Jack let his arm drop lower and let his hand rest on Mulders hip. "I can show you shit you've never thought possible." He pulled Mulder toward him lightly, and was surprised at the lack of resistance he got. Their bodys were touching now, but Jack wanted so much more then what he had, so he let go of Mulders hip and tried to lightly work his hand under Mulders shirt. A small gasp came from Mulder when he felt Jacks hand on his skin. "Oh god. I can't do this." Mulder was shifting his weight into Jack now. "Sure you can, just like this." Jack leaned in and kissed Mulder, and felt his body stiffen for a moment before he relaxed and draped his arms around Jack. They kissed for a long moment. "Thats more like it Fox. Now, do you want this? Tell me it. Say the words, so I know." Jack nuzzled Mulders neck just below his ear as he said it, knowing that no one he'd ever met had said no after he whipped out that trick. "God, I want this, I want you. Please just...do more, touch me more." Mulder groaned as he said it, and Jack all but threw him back on the bed. "Lay down and take off your shirt." Jack smiled at Mulder, who looked nervous but did as he was told. Jack grabbed his drink off the table and set it next to the bed before laying down next to him. Jack leaned in and kissed Mulder, who responded quickly this time with a firm kiss of his own. "Theres a good boy. Now, don't be afraid to touch me or guide me if something feels good or you want me to move on." Jack whispered into Mulders ear and nuzzled him again before running his tounge down Mulders neck to the divit at its base.  
"My God." Mulder half grumbled.  
"Don't worry, you'll see him at least once tonight." Jack grinned into Mulders chest as he said it. He skimmed his tounge down to Mulders nipple and flicked it, and heard a gasp. He slid across and did the other one. "Your a sensitive boy eh? Right then." He reached to the glass on the table and pulled out an ice cube, dragging it lightly down the center of Mulders chest before using his naval as a resting point. Another gasp at the sensation of Jack blowing on the cool water trail. "Goddamn your gorgeous when you make that sound." Jack couldn't resist going in for another kiss on Mulders neck. He slipped his hands along Mulders sides. He was starting to question how long he could hold himself back with this man. It had been so long, since he felt this carnal lust and got it reciprocated. "You need to touch me more now." Mulders light shove on Jacks shoulder was a silent signal of what he wanted, and was afraid to speak aloud. Something in that made Jack feel almost protective, like a teacher to this man. He slid down Mulders body, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the pajama pants Mulder had put on while he'd been showering. He slid the pants down Mulders legs without taking his eyes off of Mulders face, watching him squirm was almost more fun then the act itself. Jack slid up a bit and picked up the ice cube from Mulders naval with his tounge and grinned at the noise Mulder made. He slid down slightly and started running his tounge along Mulders thighs, leaving a cool water trail wherever he went, and seeing goosebumps spring up when he blew on them. "Oh..." Jack heard the gaspy word said quitely and it almost drove him insane. "Tell me, what do you want. Say it." Jack kissed Mulders thigh.  
"I want your mouth. More then I've ever wanted anything in my life." Mulders tone made Jack beleive him. "Your wish is my command." Jack leaned in and took Mulder slowly in his mouth. The groan that came out of Mulder made Jack beleive he may have been waiting for someone to come along as long as Jack had. Only Jack wasn't used to it, like this man seemed to be. Jack pulled out all the stops for this one, every trick from every culture he could think of. Every movement that he made was carefully planned, to make this man forget the world around him, and anything that he had ever worried about, and just be focused on what Jack was doing. The sighs that came from him were long and rough, and Jack could sense that he was getting close to the point of no return. Jack pulled away and looked up at Mulder. "What do you want? Tell me, and I'll let you have it if I can." Jack reached up and drug his nails slowly down Mulders chest. "I don't think I'd be able to..." Mulders voice trialed off, with a look of mixed disappointment and shame on his face. "I kinda figured that...but I can." Jack gave a soft smile. "Right...your more practiced. Would you?" Mulder raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't willing to do that for you." Jack chuckled. "Oh, thank god..." Mulder reached out and grabbed Jack by the back of his neck and pulled him in to a kiss. "I need lotion or something to lubricate though..." Jack pulled away and scanned the room. "Bathroom...shampoo and lotion are both on the counter...I knew I stole extra for a reason." Mulder smirked as he said it. "Right. I'll go get it." Jack rolled off of the bed. He went into the bathroom and grabbed the small bottle off the counter. He stopped for a second to look at himself in the mirror. Yep..he still had it, even if he hadn't gotten far with the last few people he'd felt this way about. "Got it." Jack walked out of the bathroom and looked at Mulder, who was now kneeling at the foot of the bed, with a glint in his eye like a child on christmas. "God your gorgous." Mulder said as Jack walked no idea. Jack smiled and tossed the bottle of lotion to Mulder as he took off his pants and jumped into the bed. "Your not so bad yourself." Jack laid back against the pillow and smiled. He took the bottle from Mulder and poured some on his hand to prepare himself for Mulder. Mulder took the bottle and poured some out for himself, watching Jack prepare himself as he slowly stroked his cock. Jack lifted his hips and reached out to try to grab Mulders hip and pull him closer. "You ready for this?" Jack asked.  
"More ready then I have been for anything in quite a while..." Mulders voice was just above a whisper. Jack ran his hand across Mulders thigh and slowly guided his cock inside. Jack felt him slid inside and groaned. "Jesus christ Jack, your tight." Mulder pushed himself the rest of the way inside. "Well then, make me looser." Jacks voice had taken on a breathless tone that snapped something inside of Mulders head. "If you insist." Mulder moved fairly slowly, trying to pace himself. But the tightness that was Jack holding him was driving him almost insane. Jack saw the restraint in Mulders eyes, and started grinding down on Mulders cock. Mulder thrust again at that, and Jack met him halfway with his hips. "Oh, god Jack, I don't know how much I can take." Mulder groaned thru his teeth as he thrust again and Jack met his pace again. Jack smiled as he said that and started rubbing his own cock while watching the look on Mulders face. "Stop holding yourself back. I'm just fine with any amount of roughness you give me." Jack groaned.  
"If you say so." Mulder said, and pulled back and slammed into. "Oh now thats more like it. Quit fucking around with me and start really fucking me." Jack pushed down on Mulder, who pulled out and slammed himself back inside, and then did it again. "Oh yeah." Jack stroked himself harder, bringing his knees up a bit to give Mulder more access. Mulder thrust a few more times, and Jack could feel himself getting to the no stopping point. "Your going to make me cum Fox, fuck me harder." Jack groaned.  
"Oh yah Jack. Cum for me please." Mulder groaned as he thrust again and again. Jack groaned and felt himself hit a peak and he came all over his own stomach. The sight of it sent Mulder over the edge as well and he came hard inside of Jack, and collapsed beside him almost right away. "Told you I'd make you see your god." Jack said with a smile into the top of Mulders head.

They'd slept for a while after cleaning up, and Jack woke with Mulders arm draped over his chest. Jack hated this part of this situation. The duck out, as he called it, always bothered him the most. This one should be easier then most, seeing as this man knowing him, and his origin, was a threat to national security. He slowly slithered out from under Mulders arm, looking at him sleeping there after he stood. He walked to his clothes and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small ear peice. He walked to the side of the bed where Mulder slept, and set the earpeice in his ear lightly. "Fox, I need you to forget me. Forget I exist. This was all just a wonderful beautiful dream. Don't miss this, don't let this stick with you. This was just a weird dream, that you really don't understand. I loved our night together Fox, please feel that, and don't lose sight of your dream. What your looking for does exist, its out there, but I am not. I was a figment of your imagination. If you ever see me again, consider it a deja vu, or a weird coincidence. Don't look for more, just let it go. Good night Fox. Sweet dreams, I suggest you sleep till at least noon tomorrow to get rid of this night." Jack was whispering into Mulders ear, trying not to let himself get attached. He stood and lifted the earpiece out of Mulders ear. Getting dressed quickly he looked about the room for anything that made it obvious he'd been there. He even repacked the sleep pants Mulder had let him wear. When he was comfortable with the room looking like he'd never been there he walked to the door. He had to get a few more years into the future and quickly. He didn't think he'd ever see Mulder again...but at least he knew he'd given him the best thank you for finding him in that field and being so kind. The only one he knew. The one Fox would never realize he'd gotten. 


End file.
